First Date
by xxAnumxx
Summary: Some say first date is worth remebering, what will they remeber about this date the most?


**Hey it's my first short story hope you guys like it**

Tia was happily lying in her lover's warm embrace who was caressing her right arm and recalled the event that lead to their first ever make out session.

'Argh! I don't know a thing about make up!' Tia shouted in anger

'Well I am here I can help you' Mei insisted

'But you can't help me for ever can you?' Tia asked

'Hmm if you put it that way' with that both the girls laughed at Mei answer

Tia and Rocket were going on a date, a candle light dinner to be exact and Tia wanted to surprise him. Around 7 a knock was heard on the girl's room door. No one answered Rocket tried again but again no one answered it he got worried but then the door opened to welcome him in dark room. But there was light and it was coming from balcony Rocket entered.

'Tia?' No answer, still he continue walking towards the balcony, no one was there he was getting worried now when something covered his eyes.

'Guess who?' a very soft voice asked Rocket he sensed the hands that covered his eyes also recognizing the voice he replied with a smirk

'My angel' he replied, correct he heard her say with a chuckle when her hands were removed and he looked around to see her, suddenly his jaw dropped to what he saw Tia wore a strapless dress matching her eyes, just stopping at her knees going nicely with her curves and with matching heels. Never in Rockets mind he thought Tia looked beautiful than ever. Looking at her boyfriend expression she sensed he was stunned to see her but that stop from Tia noticing Rocket as well.

'So I'm guessing you like my look?' seeing her boyfriends expression

'Huh? Oh yeah you look awesome' Rocket still in transit of finding Tia in a totally different look

'Thank you, you don't look bad yourself. Shall we?' she spoke while checking Rocket from head to toe

'Yeah' was the only word Rocket could think of saying but then he remembered something

'Wait it's a surprise you have to cover your eyes' Rocket stopped Tia

'Why I won't peek, promise' Tia tried to protest but Rocket didn't listen

'No Tia it's a surprise, please' hearing his boyfriend's pleas she couldn't fight anymore and gave up

'Oh okay' Tia said in defeated tone but smiled so Rocket would mind it

Rocket then cover Tia's eyes and lead her along. Tia sensed they were on his scooter but couldn't guess where he was headed, may seemed like hour or so when they finally reached their destination. Rocket carefully took Tia off his scooter and lead her Tia felt abit chill but soon it was over sensing they had entered but she didn't hear any door neither any voices where had he taken her.

'Okay now you can look' with that Rocket remove the blindfold

When Tia opened her eyes she saw it was Rockets secret cave but what she saw next made it more exciting,

'We are having dinner here?' Tia asked in utter shock

'Yes and its private, no disturbance.' Rocket replied while emphasizing on disturbance.

'Okay but who will serve us?' Rocket replied a huge grin then later said

'I will, shall I escort to your seat madam?'

Tia didn't reply but just followed Rocket it seemed they both had a way to surprise one another, they had there dinner which was quiet as Rocket just kept looking at Tia. When it was done Rocket took her hand and quietly gestured her to stand up. She wanted to ask but then suddenly music was heard in the background, hearing this she glanced at Rocket who was just inches away from her and slowly brings his hand behind her waist. Tia trying her best to control her breathing as she got nervous from their closeness when Rocket spoke

'Hey you trust me right?' Rocket asked

'Yes I do' Tia said

With that Rocket slowly began to move and leading Tia along, now being a tomboy she hated dancing and parties but now that she was with the guy whom she adores she cant ignore but get more mesmerized as to where Rocket learned to dance didn't speak but then she looked at his hazels eyes and found him staring back at her eyes as well. They silent followed the music when slowly Tia put her hands at his neck followed by Rockets on her waist.

'I love you' Rocket slowly spoke but what Tia said confused him

Te amo Tia spoke in dreamy voice but instead Rocket stopped dancing and asked

'What?' he asked but Tia who now seemed bit tipsy lightly smiling answered

'It means I love you' Tia replied while smiling

'Wow and in which language was that?' He asked

'Spanish' Tia replied in same manner

'Okay, well how did you say I love you again?'

'You have to catch me first' with that she pushed off Rocket and ran away

'Hey Tia get back here' Rocket shouted and ran after her

Tia ran as fast as her feet could carry but having the team captain hot on her heels she couldn't have gone far in especially while wearing heels but what luck when Rocket grabbed her by the waist she stumbled losing her balance and fell on something soft and with him on top of her. Both of them were laughing but when they opened their eyes seeing they had fallen on the mattress Rocket had kept in the cave, slowly Tia looked at Rocket to catch his eyes staring back at her. Never have they gotten this close before but before Rocket could get up Tia puts her hand around his neck and ask

'Do you think that our noses will touch when we kiss?'

'Huh?' Rocket just shocked on what Tia asked him

'Do you really think that our noses will touch when we kiss?' Rocket now mentally cursing that that never gives wine to Tia

'Well why don't we find out?' with that Tia slowly leaned up to plant her lips on his

Now Rocket thought he may be taking advantage of her but seeing he succeed in relaxing his girlfriend rather than making her nervous he kissed back. It started relatively innocent but it got passionate Rocket puts his hand behind her while angling his face to deepen the kiss. But soon he started biting on her bottom lip to which she happily obliged and their tongues stared to fight for dominance, soon left both gasping for air but Rocket didn't stop there he began to plant kiss on her neck while his hands now rubbing up and down her thighs trying to bring her closer. But Tia didn't lack behind she rubbed her hand at his back and the other at his back, soon their lips found each other again. they broke the kiss but only apart face wise their bodies still tangled up, both looking at one another its when Tia spoke

'It was Te amo'

'I know just love it when you say it your self' with that they both continued to kiss and drift off to their own world

**Well thats it, my first one shot for Tia's dress I have the link put on my profile you can check it for better visual. N I will put up the link to Clothes Rocket is wearing just as soon I fix the problem with the computer. Dont forget to review. **


End file.
